Locked in a cage
by Demon'sAngel17
Summary: What happens when Kendall locks James in a cage? read and find out. Done for the awesome little sister of mine Emily.


"Kendall this isn't funny let me out of here!" James yelled at his best friend who had locked him in a dog cage.

"No, you seemed to like being in that dog cage when that little boy locked you in there." Kendall said as he kept staring his best friend and secret obsession, from the stool that he was sitting on in the Kitchen of their apartment.

"I was tricked in there you think I wanted to go in there by choice? Come on Kendall this isn't funny let me out what if your mom or the guy's walks in? Umm did you think of that?" James asked as he continued to try and break out of the stainless steel cage. _'Where the hell did he get this cage at?'_ The twenty year old thought to himself as he still tried as he might to break the cage's door or one of the wall's, but was falling miserably.

"Oh don't worry about them, Logan and Carlos will be out all day, and mom took Katie out for the day to the San Diego Zoo. So they will be out all day as well. So we have the entire day to do this and I plan on keeping you in this cage all day." Kendall said with a smirk on his face knowing he could keep James in the cage all day, and make him do things to he normally wouldn't do.

James couldn't believe his luck, just when he thought he could have a peaceful day just to think, Kendall just had to hit him over the head and lock him in a dog cage and now he want let him out or tell him why he was in here. Sure he hadn't asked him why he was locked in the cage, but he had a funny feeling that this was more for Kendall than it was for James. Something told James that Kendall was hiding a secret, or he wouldn't be in his boxers while Kendall was fully clothed, which caused the young man to question his best friend as to why he was near naked.

"Kendall, why am I locked in the cage, and why am I naked?" James questioned as he remained somewhat scrunched up in the four foot cage.

"Ummmm….. I ummmm you are locked….you are locked up because you said you wanted to be locked up in a cage after that mini you locked you up." Kendall said trying to come up with a good answer but failed miserably at it.

"No I didn't, and you didn't answer the other part why am I almost naked?" James said stare at his best friend with daggers in his eyes, becoming more and more pissed off at the situation.

"Ye…yes I did." Kendall barely whispered causing James to strain his hearing but before he could accuse Kendall of not saying it. The Cage door clicked open freeing the older of the two, and the only one who was still underdressed. As James stepped out Kendall had to remember how to breathe. Here was James in his black silk boxers staring at him with anger and confusion.

"Kendall what in the hell is going on?" James said as he crossed his arms looking at his best friend and kidnapper.

"N..nothing." Kendall said looking away from James, knowing he couldn't look at the object of his obsession, without spilling his guts. And there was no way he could do that, he didn't know how James would react to him coming out or what he would do.

"Kendall don't lie to me tell me why am I almost naked damn it I have a fucking right to know!" James said through clenched teeth becoming more and more pissed since Kendall was lying to him.

"I…I'm not lying J..James."

"Oh yeah, then look at me when you say that."

Kendall didn't immediately look over at James, he couldn't, and he didn't want to face him. But he know he had to he know he had to face him now. He would tell James everything, why he put him in a dog cage, why he was almost naked why he would leave the band if he wanted him too. But that is what scared the nineteen year old to death he couldn't imagine not being around James all the time. But if he wanted him gone he would go. As he took a breath he quietly spoke.

"I locked you up in the cage James, and I am sorry I did it, but I did it because you remind me of an adorable puppy, you're in your boxer's because I stripped you of your clothes because…..because…" Kendall started to tear up knowing this would probably kill him and end their friendship. "Because I'm in love with you James, I don't want anyone else to get close to you and I lost it there for a moment and I am really sorry, I didn't mean to but it's killing me not to be able to touch you the way I want to, it's killing me to have those slut's all over you like they deserve you. I'm sorry; if you want me to leave I will just say the word. But I love you James Diamond, I'm in love with you and I will do anything you say." Kendall said as he still was trying to hold back the tears that threatened to escape. Hoping James's wouldn't make him leave, hoping that James would just laugh it off. But whoever was listening to Kendall's hopes decided to ignore them, and let James speak for himself.

"Kendall you need to leave, I don't care where you go, but you need to leave. I will tell the guys what happened the whole truth you know I won't lie to them. And the three of us will figure out what we will do with you, if we will let you back in the band or if you are to never come back in here again. Where are my pants at?" James spoke with no emotion coming from him, not waiting for Kendall to respond he walked over to the couch and found his pants and pulled out his wallet and about seven hundred dollar handing it to Kendall, how took it but was now completely numb to the world.

"I will tell your mom that I kicked you out and will take the heat, grab your cell and someone will text you in the next few days but Kendall you really need to leave right now." James said as he turned and went into the hall leaving Kendall standing there in the apartment with James's money and his phone in his pocket.

_Five hours later_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KICKED HIM OUT!" Everyone bellowed at a now fully dressed James.

"I kicked him out." James said calmly even though you couldn't tell he had been crying for the past four hours. It killed him to kick out Kendall but he had to he need to think about Kendall's confusion.

"So you kicked him out of the band instead of calling us, we should kick you out, hell I'm surprised Momma knight hasn't kicked you out yet." Logan said as he pointed over to Miranda on the couch while Carlos started to hit James in the shoulder telling him he was a fucking idiot for doing that.

"Listen, I did it to think, you try having Kendall stare at you, when you want him too. Sheesh it's not easy." James said as he ran his hands throw his hair, sure he had just ousted himself but he really didn't care he know understood everything and wished he wouldn't have kicked the boy out.

"Oh so your gay now, well maybe we should kick you out and bring Kendall back umm how would you like that James?" Carlos said as he continued to hit James harder and harder each time. "What did he do that was so bad anyways?"

"He locked me in a dog cage." James said as monotone as possible. Everyone but Kendall know that James didn't like to be in cages' ever since his brother left him in one for twelve hours, he hated being in anything that resembled a cage.

"James…we…damn it Kendall." Miranda said as she came over and gave James a small hug.

"It's fine it killed me to send him away but I didn't, I know I over reacted, I'm gonna text him and tell him to come back. I promise." James said pulling out his phone and texting Kendall to tell him to come back that they need to talk.

_Two hours later_

Kendall was in a cage with James smirking at him.

"So what do you say Kendall you still in love with me?" James said as he stared at the shorter of the two in the same cage he was in no more than seven hours ago.

"Yeah, I still am now that I know everything do you still love me?" Kendall asked as he smirked throw the cage.

"Oh I always will, now if I let you out do you promise to be my boyfriend?"

"Always"

With that James unlocked Kendall from his cage and helped his boyfriend out of the cage, and grabbing him by the elastic of his boxer's, dragging him towards their room for a night that would probably keep everyone awake. And to think this all started with Kendall locking James in a dog cage.

DONE!  
Alright there you have it, this was for Emily she had posted something asking for someone to write a one-shot with James locked in a cage, well I sort of followed it but added my own twist so Little sister this is for you. Go check out her stuff her name is Run's With Wolves and she is awesome. But you can review this if you want. I'm not forcing anyone to. But I hope you enjoyed this. And I hope you like this dear.

Dalton


End file.
